The Council Meeting has started/Yuna takes the risk/The Fellowship has begun
Here is how The Council Meeting has started, Yuna takes the risk and The Fellowship has begun goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. That night, the Council Meeting was started. King Solar Flare: Strangers from distant worlds, Friends of old, You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Armageddor. Our worlds stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape. You will unite, Or you will fall. Each is bound to this fate. This one doom. Bring forth the amulet, Yuna. Yuna place the Amulet on the mantle. Golden Queen: So it is true. Kaos: In a dream, I saw an eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Evil's bane is found." Star Swirl the Bearded: (Dark voice as Kaos is about to take the amulet) "One amulet to rule them all, One amulet to find them, One amulet to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!" Kaos: That was creepy! King Solar Flare: Never before has any voice uttered the worlds of a tongue here in my kingdom. Star Swirl the Bearded: I do not ask your pardon, King Solar Flare. For the black speech of Armageddor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The amulet is altogether evil. Chompy Mage: It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Armageddor. Why not use the Amulet? Long have we kept the forces of Armageddor at bay. By the power of what is good are your worlds kept safe. Give Kaos the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him. Cassim: We cannot wield it. None of us can. The one amulet answers to Chernabog alone. It has no other master. Wolfgang: And what would you know of this matter, Cassim? John Smith: Because Mickey warned us about all of this, Wolfgang. Princess Celestia: Cassim is right. We cannot use it. King Solar Flare: You have only one choice. The amulet must be destroyed. Wallop: What're we waiting for? (draws one of his hammers and hits the amulet and the hammer shattered into peaces) King Solar Flare: The amulet cannot be destroyed, Wallop, By any craft that we here posses. The amulet was made in the fires of Mount Diablo. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Armageddor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this. Kaos: One does not simply walk into Armageddor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs and goblins. There is evil there that does not sleep and all evil is ever-watchful for Chernabog. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with a thousands of armies could you do this. It is folly. Luminous: Have you heard nothing King Solar Flare has said? The amulet must be destroyed. Kaos: And I suppose you think you are the one to do it! Wolfgang: And if fail, What then? What happens when Chernabog takes back what is his? Kaos: I will be dead before I see the amulet in the hands of my mother! Never trust anyone evil! As everyone begins to quarrel, Yuna thought she would take the amulet to Armageddor. Princess Yuna: I will take it! I will take it. I will take the amulet to Armageddor. Though, I don't know the way. Star Swirl the Bearded: I will help you bear this burden, Princess Yuna. As long as it is yours to bear. John Smith: If by life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my word. Cassim: I will go as well. Kayley: We'll go with you. Garrett: You'll need all the help you can get, Yuna. Prince Derek: We'll watch over you, Yuna. Spyro: Same to us Skylanders. Kaos: You carry the fates of us all, Princess Yuna. And if it's the will of the council, then We'll see it done. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Then, Yuna's friends came. Princess Skyla: Wait! Snowdrop: Yuna's not going anywhere with us. King Solar Flare: No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you all even when she is summoned to a secret council and the rest of you are not. Dusty Crophopper: If Yuna goes, So're we! Turbo: We're a team! Princess Yuna: Then Twila, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Skyla, Nyx and I will lead our group. King Solar Flare: Five alicorns accompanied by five others who're to match ten elements of the Skylanders. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Amulet. The Fellowship of the Amulet has begun.Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225